911 Is a Joke
"911 Is a Joke" is a cover song by Duran Duran, released on the album Thank You by Capitol-EMI on 4 April 1995. About the song The song was written by William Drayton, Eric "Vietnam" Sadler and Shocklee from the American hip-hop group Public Enemy. It appeared on their Grammy Award-nominated third album Fear of a Black Planet in 1990. "911 Is a Joke" is about the lack of response to emergency calls in a black neighborhood, but specifically references the poor response by paramedic crews and not the police, which is a common misconception regarding the track; the "911" in the title of the song refers to 9-1-1, the emergency telephone number used in North America. Duran Duran recorded the song for their covers album Thank You, which was an attempt to keep the peace among band members who had increasing trouble writing music together. Other appearances Albums: *''Single Box Set 1986-1995'' *''With Love And Thanks'' *''People Like You'' *''House of Blues 95'' *''Thank You 2: Originals'' *''On The Edge: 95-17'' *''Radio Promo 95'' *''Thank You, Philly....'' *''Thank You Sessions'' *''En Primeur Ici'' *''Dangled In The Blue'' *''B-Sides Ourselves'' *''Thank You Demos'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Anthony J. Resta - drums Lyrics Now I dialed 911 a long time ago Don't you see how late they're reactin' They only come, and they come when they wanna Go get the morgue truck and embalm the goner They don't care 'cause they get paid anyway They treat you like an ace that can't be betrayed I know you stumble with no use people If your life is on the line, then you're dead today Late comings in the late comin' stretcher That's a body bag in disguise, y'all I'll betcha I call 'em body snatchers, quick they come to fetch ya With an autopsy ambulance just to dissect ya They are the kings 'cos they swing amputation Lose your arms, your legs, to them it's compilation I can prove it to you, watch the rotation It all adds up to a funky situation Get up, get get get down 911 is a joke in yo town Get up, get get get down Late 911 wears the late crown (repeat) Ow, 911 is a joke 911 is a joke Everyday they don't never come correct You can ask my man right here with the broken neck He's a witness to the job never being done He would've been in full effect in 8 911 It was a joke because they always jokin' They the token to your life when it's croakin' They need to be in a pawn shop on a - 911 is a joke, we don't want 'em I call a cab 'cause a cab'll come quicker The doctors huddle up and call a flea flicker The reason why I say 'cause they flick you off like fleas They be laughin' at ya while you're crawlin' on your knees And to the strength, so go the length Thinkin' you are first when you really are tenth You better wake up and smell the real flavor 'Cause 911 is a fake life saver (chorus) Ow, ow, 911 is a joke 911 is a joke Ow, 911 is a joke Ow, 911 is a joke, 911 is a joke (Get up, get get down) 911 is a joke, 911 is a joke, 911 is a joke (Get up, get get down) 911 is a joke, 911 is a joke, 911 is a joke (Get up, get get down) Ooooh, yeah See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Cover songs